1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures that encase perishable food goods such as “leftovers” from a large dinner for freezing and more particularly, to deformable enclosures such as freezer bags that have the air removed from an inner portion containing the goods, then sealed air tight thereby “vacuum packing” the goods for freezing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Freezer bags and other deformable enclosures are routinely used to encase perishable goods before freezing. When freezer bags are used, it is common practice to place the goods in the bag without removing the air in the bag before freezing. This practice results in the food becoming damaged when left in a frozen state for long periods of time. There are deformable food enclosures designed to cooperate with relatively expensive vacuum devices to remove air from the enclosure. The problem with these food enclosure designs is that the enclosures and device are cumbersome to use and store, expensive and difficult to operate.
Therefore, a deformable enclosure is required that is common and inexpensive such as a standard freezer bag, and that can utilize a common vacuum device such as a home vacuum cleaner to remove the air from the enclosure. Further, the portion of the enclosure encasing the food must be capable of being sealed air tight while the vacuum cleaner is inside the enclosure, and a predetermined distance between portions of the enclosure proximate to an air removal port of the vacuum cleaner must be maintained to prevent the enclosure from being sucked into the port when the vacuum cleaner is energized.